


More Than Mundane

by IvyCpher



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Jedediah tells Octavius about how he's getting bored of the state of things in his life at the museum, Octavius plans a date to make him feel better.





	More Than Mundane

It was just minutes before sunrise, and Octavius knew he would be cutting it very close if he did not get up and return to his diorama now but- it was proving to be very difficult to will himself to leave. Sitting on the edge of the Wild West diorama with his legs slowly swinging and his hand in Jedediah's, it felt like time could stand still. But time, although fake and man made was consistent nonetheless.

“Octy, do you ever wish there was more?” Jedediah whispered and Octavius’ thoughts of having to leave faltered.

“More?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah, more.” Jedediah shook his head softly and turned to Octavius. “Every night it's somethin’ of the same thing, and it's not that I don't like being with you every night. It's just-” He stopped and squeezed Octavius’ hand. “I just wish we could do more I suppose.”

Octavius had never known Jedediah to be so philosophical about anything really, but he knew how he felt. He knew that probably everyone in the museum felt the same way. Their waking each night was just a fleeting sense of humanity, one taste of the forbidden fruit. “I think of it all the time, but though I wish for more I am content having you and being by your side each night.” He leaned in and placed a slow kiss to Jedediah's cheek, “But now the night is over, Jed. Perhaps we could do something new tomorrow, we haven't taken the car out in some time.”

“Aw, dang Octy, you need to get to your diorama.” Jed stood up and pulled Octavius with him. “You don't want to freeze up on the ground, and I can't take it when Gigantor tells us off for being out of place. He makes it so damn awkward!”

“I won't deny that, but Larry is right. We have a duty to this museum and we should uphold it with pride.” With a soft sigh Octavius shook his head, “I really must be going now, Jedediah.”

Jed pulled Octavius in for a quick kiss before releasing his hands. “I'll see ya tonight then..”

With a small smile, Octavius took a few backwards steps. “See you tonight.” Then he turned back around and carefully jumped to the floor. His sandals smacked against the clean tile and he ran to get to his diorama in time.

And just in the nick of time, Octavius climbed into his diorama and got in position. Then everything froze.

***

Reanimation was nothing like a nap more than it was suddenly being able to breath and your eyes burning from not blinking for such a long time. Octavius imagined that the process felt similar to that of being born. He took in a slow breath and looked around. The museum was becoming alive around him and he smiled to himself.

Octavius took off his helmet and with a sigh ran his fingers through his dark hair, he still hadn't any idea of what to do with Jedediah that evening. He was a man of plans, and when he had no plan it made him feel shaky and vulnerable. The sudden noise of loud footsteps caused Octavius to jerk his head upwards and he saw Larry on his nightly journey to Ahkmenrah's exhibit on the other side of the museum. He scurried to the edge of his diorama, "Larry!" He called out as loudly as he could, which wasn't very loud compared to everyone else in the museum, "Larry could you help me with something!"

Larry who had just walked past the Ancient Rome exhibit stopped, his too-shiny night guard shoes squaked on the floor and he cringed for a moment before turning around. "Yeah, Octavius?" He smiled and leaned against the side of the diorama, "What's wrong?"

"If it wouldn't be too much of a bother, I'd appreciate it if you could fetch me the car." Octavius nodded softly, holding his helmet under his arm. After many previous extrusions of going out to fetch the car themselves, Jedediah and Octavius weren't left with much time to actually enjoy it. Larry suggested the friendly idea that he would retrieve their car for them when they wanted it so they could spend more time together.

"Yeah sure," Larry nodded, "Which one?"

"The Barbie Dream Jeep would be nice."

And when Larry went off to fetch the car, Octavius scrambled down from his exhibit to visit Jedediah. Half baked ideas of the night they could spend together stirred in his mind. He climbed into the Wild West exhibit and was quickly pulled inside by Jedediah. "Still want to go out this evening?" He asked, smiling as the cowboy hugged him tightly.

"Damn right I do," Jedediah grinned and kissed Octavius' cheek. "You have one of your great big plans up your skirt?"

With a roll of his eyes Octavius playfully shoved Jedediah away but was just wrapped up by him again. "I asked Larry to bring us the car and I thought we could go outside," He shrugged softly, "It's not as grand as my usual plans, but since it's just past the summer solstice the weather should be nice enough."

"Octy, sometimes you've got a piss poor way at looking at things," Jedediah shook his head, his long hair falling into his face didn't bother to brush it away. He held Octavius closer and buried his face into his neck. "I know what I said last night but you don't have to worry yourself thinkin' of new stuff to do." He pulled away and pressed a quick mess of kisses to the Roman's face. "More of anything with you is the more I need in my life, don't you worry otherwise."

"Uh-" Both miniatures suddenly looked up from each other's eyes and became very aware of where their hands were at. Larry was in front of the diorama with a pink, plastic Barbie Jeep in his hand. "Am I disrupting anything?" He asked slowly, looking away for a moment while Jedediah and Octavius took the time to untangle their limbs.

"No, siree!" Jedediah said all too quickly, "We're fine here, boss. Thanks for bringing the buggie!"

"No problem, just don't leave it out where anyone could step on it." Larry put the battery powered car down on the floor and took a step back. "If you need anything else-"

"No thank you, Larry, I think we're fine now." Octavius said.

They shared an awkward silence for a moment before Larry nodded and continued on his way down the hall. No sooner than he had left Jedediah and Octavius burst into a fit of giggles, clinging to each other again.

"Tonights already turning out just fine," Jedediah grinned, kissing Octavius' forehead. "C'mon, let's go for a drive."

With a nod Octavius grabbed ahold of Jedediah's hand and they clambered down into the pink Barbie Jeep together. Though neither of them were the best of drivers, Jedediah always insisted on driving. Octavius didn't mind of course as long as he didn't crash into anything too fast or try and ride down the stairs like he already had once before.

They drove down to the loading dock and just somehow got the little car out of a left open sliding door. The air was warm and humid and the sound of cars filled the air. Above them the stars shone in small spots where the light pollution didn't seep through.

Jedediah took in a large breath of air and wrapped his arm around Octavius' shoulders. "How's the rest of your plan for tonight go?" He asked quietly.

Octavius couldn't help but grin, he sat as close as he could to Jedediah as the vehicle's plastic seat divider would let him. "Well," He started slowly, "It has a great deal of kissing-"

Jedediah snorted, "Well that certainly sounds like a plan I could follow."

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like months ago and finally got the spurt of energy two days ago to finish it.
> 
> This is my first natm fic and I kinda stumbled around with the ending but despite that I hope you guys liked it! Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
